¿seme o uke?
by the.last.dream
Summary: Pensar que todo comenzó por unas entradas al cine que Francia le entregó al americano. AxA 3


**¿Seme o uke?**

- ¡vamos no seas aburrido! – reclamaba a viva voz un alto joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules de tal manera que su actitud asemejaba a la de un pequeño niño.

-ya dije que no – era la tajante respuesta de la persona frente al chico previamente nombrado – ya deja de fastidiar con eso Alfred.

- pero Iggy… - hizo uno de sus característicos pucheros para tratar de convencer al chico frente suyo – será divertido.

Arthur simplemente suspiró a punto de ceder por la petición del menor, y es que, llevaba prácticamente toda la mañana tratando de convencerlo para que fueran a ver una de las nuevas películas recientemente estrenadas. No es que no quisiera salir con su ex colonia… bueno, si era ese el motivo, aunque no del todo.

- está bien América – accedió sintiendo que más tarde, si es que no lo hacía ahora, se arrepentiría de aceptar aquella invitación.

Alfred dando saltitos de alegría se retiró del lugar luego de indicarle la hora y el sitio de encuentro.

El tiempo pasó lento para el británico, mientras esperaba a que llegara el momento del encuentro. Debían verse por la noche pasadas las ocho.

- "y tan solo son las cinco" – pensó nervioso. Ya se había arrepentido de aceptar la salida, sin poder mantenerse tranquilo se levantó del sillón en el cual se había mantenido recostado pensando en la situación hace un buen rato y si, debía aceptar que los nervios realmente lo estaban matando. Se sintió ridículo por los sentimientos que lo estaban agobiando.

¿El motivo?, nada más ni nada menos que el amor.

-"maldición no quiero ir, estoy muy nervioso" – pero a pesar de este pensamiento horas después se encontraba camino al lugar de encuentro y volvió a maldecir por lo bajo.

- yojo! Iggy por aquí! – llamó su atención el chico de lentes agitando a la vez sus brazos para que lo viera.

- bien… y ¿cuál es la película que quieres que veamos? – consultó ya resignado tratando de contener sus nervios.

- en realidad no tengo idea – rió estúpidamente, sacando dos entradas y extendiéndoselas al mayor – Francia me las regaló y me dijo que era una película nueva muy buena.

El ex imperio extendió la mano recibiendo lo que se le entregaba quedando perplejo al mirar los papelitos que se hacían llamar entradas. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

- ¡Alfred! ¿Siquiera viste las entradas cuando ese pervertido te las pasó? – interrogó casi seguro de que la respuesta seria negativa.

- pues no – fue su simple respuesta a lo que el inglés se golpeó con una mano la frente – ¿pero que es lo que tienen? – le arrebató las entradas observándolas un momento para luego mirar al otro chico con una cara interrogante – sigo sin entender.

-¿ ¡que no vez que son entradas para una película porno! – se exaltó por los nervios dándose cuenta de pronto de que ahora se encontraba siendo observado por toda la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor transitando por la vía pública. Se cohibió por el bochorno y sintió deseos de desaparecer. Alfred a pesar de sentir vergüenza también se deleitó con la reacción del mayor y no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad para molestarle.

- vamos, no me vas a decir ahora que nunca antes has visto porno – se burló y rió con la reacción del mayor. – no te hagas el inocente.

- no se trata de eso imbécil, además, no te eduqué para que fueras un pervertido – le insultó sin poder creer que estuviera ahora manteniendo una conversación sobre pornografía con Alfred. Se sentía como un hombre que intenta hablar de sexualidad a su hijo adolescente descubriendo en el proceso cuan experimentado era este sobre el tema. - ¿qué propones que hagamos ahora? – interrogó desviándose del asunto.

- ¿Qué ya no quieres ver la película? – Consultó con un tono de fingida inocencia volviendo a reír ante la mirada amenazadora de su acompañante – era broma, no tienes sentido del humor – hizo una pausa – ¿y que sugieres que hagamos ahora?

-¿yo? – estaba perplejo, Alfred siendo considerado.

- si, ¿quien más si no? – contestó sarcástico.

- qué extraño que de pronto consideres opiniones ajenas - contrarrestó en el mismo tono.

- vas a contestarme o no – ignoró el último comentario.

- cualquier cosa que no sea ver esa película – dijo distraídamente.

- no entiendo cuál es tu problema con el porno – el comentario causó un sonrojo en al británico.

- ¡ya te dije que no se trata de eso! – le volvió a gritar avergonzado.

- ¿entonces? – estados unidos realmente se estaba divirtiendo con esta conversación, había descubierto un nuevo hobby: avergonzar al ex imperio.

- ¿no esperaras que vea una porno contigo o sí? – inquirió divertido sin esperar que la respuesta del contrario fuera afirmativa.

- ¿por qué no? – se ganó una mirada de completa incredulidad. – vamos iggy, sé que no eres un santo – a pesar de que estaba bromeando, Alfred sabía que era verdad y al imaginarse a Arthur con otras mujeres le provocó una pequeña punzada de dolor en el pecho. – Apuesto a que eres un experto – aun así se empeñó en su tarea de avergonzarlo.

- ¿podrías dejarlo ya? – sentía su rostro arder.

- o será que las mujeres no son lo tuyo – insinuó entre risas esperando obtener un grito o algo así, pero al no obtener respuesta miró al otro chico percatándose de que había desviado la mirada. – ¿Iggy? – el otro chico parecía perturbado.

- ¿y que si es así? – soltó de pronto sorprendiendo al menor.

- ¿eh? – fue lo único que salió de sus labios con incredulidad.

- que me van más los hombres que las mujeres – pronunció más seguro ahora mirando a los ojos al chico de gafas.

- bueno… - balbuceó sin saber que decir, no se esperaba que le contestaran con semejante respuesta. – No es que me importe – y así se sumergieron en un largo silencio hasta que el de ojos azules comenzó a reír sin sentido.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó al borde del enojo.

- qué bueno que las entradas sean para una peli gay – y siguió riendo con más ganas al ver la expresión del británico que claramente quería decir: "debes estar bromeando" – ¿quieres entrar a verla ahora? – reía al punto de que las lagrimas casi se le salían.

- ¡ya basta! – enfadado se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a paso rápido alejándose del americano siendo seguido al instante por este, el cual tratando de calmar su risa le llamaba. –¡déjame en paz! – le gritó nuevamente cuando el más alto le dio alcance.

- bien bien, lo siento, no me resistí a hacer la broma, pero es cierto que son para esa clase de películas – al fin se calmaba de su ataque de risa y al ver que el otro chico también estaba más tranquilo le propuso que fueran a su casa – después de todo ya no vamos a ver nada. – fue la excusa. Y así se dirigieron hasta el hogar del americano. Una vez ahí pasaron un buen rato discutiendo cosas triviales hasta que Alfred no resistió la tentación de preguntar algo que le venía dando vueltas desde hace mucho rato y si había de ser sinceros, le ponía incluso estúpidamente celoso.

- Iggy… - le llamó mientras este se llevaba la taza de té a su boca para beber el contenido y cuando estuvo seguro de que tenía su atención preguntó – ¿eres el pasivo o el activo?- la pregunta hizo que el inglés le escupiera todo el liquido en la cara – que asco iggy – dijo limpiándose tranquilamente con cara asqueada.

- ¡tú tienes la culpa! ¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa? – le dijo exaltado.

- ¿qué tiene de malo? – preguntó en tono inocente.

- no es algo que te importe – trató de calmarse y buscar la manera de eludir el tema.

- si pregunto es porque me importa – hizo un mohín molesto casi infantil.

- ¿ah sí? ¿Y por qué? - inquirió.

- porque… - "porque me pone enfermo pensar que puedes haber estado o estar con otra persona que no sea yo" mas no se atrevió a desvelar sus pensamientos. – porque si.

- "porque si" no es una respuesta – le recriminó.

- para mí lo es – se cruzó de brazos – ¿me vas a responder?

- no veo razón para ello – se cruzó de brazos igual que el otro chico y desvió la mirada y así permanecieron durante un buen rato.

El de gafas comenzó a exasperarse, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta tranquilidad y falta de atención del británico. Además de verdad quería saber, e imaginar a Arthur siendo tocado por unas manos que eran las suyas le hacía hervir de ira. Demonios, se estaba enfadando solo y al parecer sin motivo. Finalmente descruzó sus brazos y se levantó acercándose al más bajo hasta quedar frente a él. Tenía una gran idea para sacarle la respuesta.

- si no es por las buenas, me lo dirás por las malas – y con una sonrisa, que en opinión de Arthur, se veía algo siniestra se inclinó acercando cada vez más su rostro haciéndole retroceder.

- que estas intentando… - antes de completar la frase los labios del otro chico se encontraban sobre los propios en un suave contacto que en menos de unos segundos comenzó a ser más profundo y frenético haciéndole perder la cabeza al chico de ojos verdes durante unos segundos, pero no lo suficiente como para retomarla y alejar unos centímetros de su cuerpo a quien le había besado.

- tu quisiste que fuera por las malas – comentó relamiéndose los labios haciendo sonrojar a Inglaterra.

- no entiendo que es lo que quieres hacer – intentó alejarse un poco más de la ex colonia reprimiendo al máximo sus sentimientos "Alfred solo está jugando conmigo" creía.

- averiguar por mi mismo – contestó, pero al ver la duda reflejada en la otra nación continúo – dime Iggy, ¿Qué prefieres? – se acercó lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído – ¿ir arriba o estar debajo de mi? – aprovechó la postura para mordisquear la oreja de Arthur provocando en él un espasmo.

- ¡suéltame! – intentaba eludir en contacto, sentía su corazón latir con furia – no juegues conmigo.

- no es un juego – intentaba mantener bajo su agarre al británico.

- solo te estás burlando de mi por lo que te confesé, no es gracioso Alfred. No quiero ser usado para satisfacer tu curiosidad – intentaba razonar con el más joven.

- ¿crees que me acostaría con un hombre solo por mera curiosidad? – la pregunta atontó al inglés unos momentos. – Debes estar de broma I-g-g-y-c-h-a-n – le robó un beso fugaz.

- y entonces por qué…-

- no me hagas decírtelo – evitó la verdosa mirada.

- ¿decirme que? – ahora era su turno de divertirse.

- oh vamos Iggy… - pero al ver la mirada de reproche del mayor titubeó – ¿en serio no te has dado cuenta? ¿no te ha quedado claro con lo que te acabo de decir?

- estoy esperando América – fue su turno de sonreír. Por supuesto que ya sabía a qué se refería, pero la gran felicidad que sentía por su nuevo descubrimiento no iba a evitar que saboreara al máximo el momento, ni se privaría de tener el placer de ver a Alfred deshacerse de su orgullo para expresar sentimientos. El menor sospechando esto y sabiendo de antemano que no le quedaba de otra si es que quería lograr algo con el británico.

- bien… - comenzó y tragándose su orgullo confesó – te amo – le besó para evitar que Arthur viera su avergonzado rostro. Pero no se detuvo ahí, las caricias aumentaron y la ropa poco a poco fue estorbando. No se molestaron en buscar un lugar más cómodo, segados por el placer se dejaron llevar.

Luego de que el acto de entrega acabara ambos yacían recostados en el piso sobre la alfombra de la estancia en la que se encontraban y unos cojines, cubiertos por una ligera manta traída por América.

- así que… por lo visto si te gusta recibir – comentó con la intención de molestar nuevamente al más bajo sin contar con lo que este le diría.

- en mi época de piratería puedes estar seguro de que no era así, puedes preguntarle a Antonio – sonrió perversamente ente la confesión y más aun al ver la cara sorprendida de Alfred que en un segundo se tornó en una de enfado con el seño severamente fruncido y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a voltearse enojado. Arthur sonriendo le abrazó apoyando su mejilla en la espalda. – así que era eso… ¿por eso tanto interés no?

- ¿eso fue hace tiempo verdad? – increíblemente Alfred sonaba preocupado.

- claro imbécil… no ha habido nadie más desde que te conocí –

- ¿qué hay de Francia?- seguía dándole la espalda.

- borracho no cuenta – ante la respuesta Alfred se volteó con cara perpleja, los ojos bien abiertos al igual que su boca, la expresión no hizo más que causarle gracia al británico. – es broma.

Al menor casi se le fue el alma al oír lo primero, pero pudo volver a respirar cuando comprendió que era mentira. Se vengaría por hacerle pasar semejante susto, pero quizás en otra ocasión. Contrario a su forma de ser de siempre se sentía muy agotado. Lo dejaría así….por ahora.

- claro, es improbable que luego de conocer al héroe tengas ojos para alguien más – se alabó.

- como digas – se volvió a instalar otro silencio, que fue roto por Alfred luego de que procesara la respuesta.

-¿que acaso no es así? – quiso saber.

- Alfred, estoy agotado, quieres dejar tus celos estúpidos y sin sentido para otra ocasión –

- solo con una condición – hizo que le mirara a los ojos y continuó al ver la mirada expectante de Inglaterra – promete que yo seré el seme siempre.

- sueña – se burló el mayor.

- ¡pero Iggy! – hizo berrinche.

- duérmete de una vez – le dio la espalda.

- ¡IGGY! – lo zamarreaba.

- ¡con un demonio, ya déjame dormir! – otra vez se instauro el silencio durante esta vez largos minutos.

- Ig…- pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar, Estados Unidos se ganó un fuerte codazo que lo dejo sin aliento mientras el inglés soltándole una sarta de palabrotas e insultos se vestía para poder descansar aunque sea un poco sin que lo molestaran los estúpidos berrinches del América.

**Fin….**

Ok, no estoy muy convencida de que haya quedado bien, es más, las personalidades quedaron muy extrañas, pero lo publico porque a unas amigas si les gusto. No me dio tiempo de corregir errores, asi que si ven alguno, por favor ignórenlos.

En fin… solo quiero agregar que este fic está dedicado y escrito con mucho cariño para una amiga nueva que me he hecho, a la cual le estoy agarrando cariño n-n

Así que mizu, espero te gustara porque me esforcé en escribirlo y la libe es testigo de eso.


End file.
